Queen (Banda)
No confundir el nombre de la banda, con el de su album debut de 1973 "Queen" Queen es una banda de rock britanica formada en 1971 por el cantante Freddie Mercury, el guitarrista Brian May, el baterista Roger Taylor y el bajista John Deacon . Aunque hay dos bajas en el grupo (La muerte de Mercury en 1991, y el retiro de John Deacon de la vida musical), la banda sigue estando activa. thumb|left|304px|La banda con su formacion completa, Roger Taylor, Brian May, Freddie Mercury y John Deacon. El grupo gozo de un gran exito en Reino Unido especificamente en los años 70, con los albumes Sheer Heart Attack y A Night At The Opera , con este ultimo album, la popularidad de la banda en todo el mundo se disparo. Fue el primer grupo de rock en hacer giras por America Latina, especialmente en Brasil, en el estadio Morumbi de Sao Paulo y en Argentina, los dos conciertos se dieron en el año de 1981. Fue la primera banda de rock, en tener conciertos muy extraordinarios y espectaculares, por usar una gran iluminacion, flashpots, luces moviles y por sobre todo el gran carisma de Freddie Mercury, que mientras cantaba una cancion, le pedia al publico que repitiese lo que el dijo. La gran influencia de la banda proviene del Heavy Metal y del Hard Rock, incorporando grandes elementos del glam rock, rock progresivo, folk, blues y pop. Entre sus conciertos mas famosos estan el del Estadio de Wembley de 1986, y el concierto del Live Aid de 1985. Esos conciertos fueron calificados como los mejores conciertos de rock de toda la historia. La banda en total tiene en su discografia 15 albumes de estudio, cinco albumes en vivo y numerosas recopilaciones. Con mas de 300 millones de discos vendidos, Queen es uno de los conjuntos mas exitosos de todos los tiempos, desde la muerte de Freddie y el retiro de John Deacon del mundo musical, Brian May y Roger Taylor siguieron trabajando haciendo colaboraciones con otros artistas, tales como Paul Rodgers y Adam Lambert. Aunque en el cierre de los Juegos Olimpicos 2012, incluyeron a la cantante Jessie J para que cantara We Will Rock You. La banda antes de Queen: Smile Las raíces más remotas de Queen, provienen de 1967, cuando el guitarrista y estudiante del Imperial College London Brian May y el baterísta Roger Taylor se unieron con el cantante Tim Staffell a un conjunto llamado Smile de hard rock psicodélico. Cuando Staffell abandonó Smile (para embarcarse como solista). En su reemplazo, el resto de Smile se contacto con Farrokh Bomi Bulsara (posteriormente conocido como Freddie Mercury), proveniente de Sour Milk Sea (Otra banda pre-Queen) y admirador de Smile,asociándose con los dos miembros restantes, la clásica formación del futuro conjunto musical se completaría recién en 1971. Mercury era un músico con una dotada voz (alcanzaba las cuatro octavas) y amplios conocimiento de piano. Uno de los aspectos más llamativos, era que se mostraba como un extravagante bisexual que logró mantener su sexualidad en el más recóndito secreto, hasta que murió de Sida en 1991. thumb|318px|Brian May, Roger Taylor y Tim Staffell, cuando estaba la banda Smile. Tocaron muy pocos conciertos en sus comienzos, evitando los circuitos de clubes y ensayar durante dos años mientras todos terminaban sus carreras universitarias: May comenzó estudiar en un doctorado en astronomía, Taylor tiene una licenciatura en odontología, Deacon un grado en ingeniería en electrónica y Mercury hizo una carrera de ilustración y diseño. Un detalle es la característica guitarra de Brian May, es de fabricación totalmente casera. Todo comenzó en 1963, cuando el entonces joven Brian decidió hacer su propia guitarra eléctrica con la ayuda de su padre, construida a partir de una madera de una chimenea, una aguja de tejer, resortes de válvulas de motocicleta, entre otras cosas. Su guitarra se la conoce como Red Special. Smile firmó con Mercury Records en 1969, y tuvo su primera sesión en un estudio de grabación en Trident Studios ese año. Tim Staffell estudiaba en Ealing Art College con Freddie Mercury (Freddie estaba estudiando arte al igual que Staffell), y lo presentó a la banda. Mercury pronto se hizo un acérrimo fan. Staffell se retiró en 1970 para unirse a otra banda, Humpy Bong. Los miembros restantes de Smile, impulsados por Mercury, cambiaron su nombre a "Queen" y continuaron trabajando juntos, uniéndoseles Mercury como vocalista. La idea del nombre venía de Mercury y Taylor, en especial, a May no le gustó. Sin embargo, se lo convenció poco a poco de que era el nombre correcto para ellos. Otras ideas surgieron, como Grand Dance (Que viene de una trilogía de libros que Roger y Brian habían leído). Taylor también le había agradado el nombre de The Rich Kids. Sin embargo Queen fue el elegido. Pasaron una gran cantidad de tiempo ensayando, gracias a que May era muy respetado en el Imperial College, y tenía el permiso especial para usar los teatros para los ensayos de su grupo. Ensayaron algunas canciones, generalmente de otros artistas, Mercury y May rescataron algunos temas de Ibex, Smile y Wreckage. Luego de estos ensayos, finalmente Queen realizó el 27 de junio de 1970 su primera aparición pública. El concierto fue bastante bien, considerando que fue el primero. Incluso recibieron un pago de cincuenta libras. Alrededor de este tiempo, Freddie cambió su apellido de Bulsara a Mercury, ya que él consideró que el apellido Bulsara no era digno de una estrella. Eligió 'Mercury', en honor al Dios Mercurio. En busca del bajista Durante este periodo la banda tuvo varios bajistas. Precisamente, en enero Mitchell Barry decide retirarse del conjunto, ya que el grupo se manejaba demasiado lento y él necesitaba ganar dinero rápidamente. En busca de un nuevo bajista aparece un sujeto llamado Doug (era una buena opción ya que él tenía algo de equipos). Al día siguiente de brindar una actuación en febrero en el Kingston Polytechnic -cerca de la casa del bajista-, el grupo le pide amistosamente a Doug que busque otra banda. John Harris, un amigo que ayudó al conjunto con las luces y los equipos llevó a Taylor y May a una discoteca en Maria Assumpta Teaching College. Allí les presentó a un amigo suyo, John Deacon, un bajista. La conversación se llevó finalmente a la música. Deacon, que no estaba en una banda, se le ofreció una audición. Durante la prueba, Deacon a duras penas dijo una palabra. Ellos se dan cuenta de su potencial y talento, pero además, de su silencio y tranquilidad, es el más joven de los cuatro. Y así el primer concierto con el nuevo bajista se concreto en julio, en Surrey. Al poco tiempo vuelven a tocar en el Imperial College. El Primer album: Queen Tras firmar con Trident Studios, ellos le ofrecen al grupo el nuevo sistema de grabación a Queen y nuevos instrumentos. Brian May optó por conservar su guitarra casera. Ellos llamaron a Jack Nelson como gerente, él ya había dado consejos al grupo en el pasado. Nelson llegó a mostrar las cintas de los demos de Queen a EMI, pero la negociación no funcionó. A pesar de que no había aparecido ninguna empresa para distribuir el disco de Queen, el conjunto, inauguró el Sheffield de 24 pistas para grabar su primer álbum. Pero solo se les concedió aquellos espacios de tiempo cuando nadie estaba, dando como resultado grabaciones producidas de manera casual, sobre todo en horas de la madrugada o a la mañana, cuando nadie se encontrase grabando. El grupo estuvo involucrado en cada detalle de la elaboración del álbum. La producción de la contratapa es un collage de fotos. Los miembros de Queen habían llamado a sus amigos para que en torno de Mercury, seleccionaran las mejores fotos. Mercury y May pasaron algunas semanas pegando fotos. En tanto a la portada del álbum, quién realizó la captura fue el fotógrafo Doug Puddifoot, también había tomado muchas fotos usadas en el collage. La tapa tiene a Freddie Mercury en el escenario con su característico micrófono. El efecto púrpura se logró tan solo colocando un celuloide de aquel color en el lente de la cámara. El álbum debut estaba influenciado por el rock progresivo y el heavy metal de ese momento. El álbum se había terminado de grabar, pero faltaba que Trident ubicara el disco en alguna discográfica, entonces, en mayo, la discográfica EMI editó el disco, pero el lanzamiento no se produjo sino hasta el 13 de julio de 1973. Taylor quería que el álbum se llamara Top Fax, Pix and Info, también habían pensado Deary Me, pero sin embargo fue llamado Queen. Fue un álbum muy influenciado por el heavy metal y rock progresivo de la época. El disco traía la famosa cita "En este álbum no se han usado sintetizadores", el aviso fue puesto más que nada porque mucha gente confundía a algunos efectos especiales de la guitarra de Brian May con un sintetizador. thumb|344px|Freddie Mercury en el concierto de Wembley de 1986. Fue bien recibido por los críticos; Gordon Fletcher de Rolling Stone dijo: "Su álbum debut es excelente", el Daily Herald de Chicago lo llamó: "Un debut por encima del promedio". Sin embargo, no llamó mucho la atención y el sencillo principal "Keep Yourself Alive", una composición de Brian May, vendió pobremente, el corte había sido rechazado por varias emisoras, solo Radio Luxemburgo le brindo acogida al sencillo. Greg Prato de Allmusic lo llamó: "Uno de los debuts de hard rock más subvalorados de todos los tiempos". Al poco tiempo de emitirse el disco, Queen comenzó a hacer pequeñas giras. Si bien el álbum no entra en el Top 10 de Reino Unido, la banda consigue llamar la atención de nuevos fanáticos. Esto los motiva a entrar de nuevo en el estudio de grabación en agosto de 1973. Además, reciben una gran noticia: el grupo popular de Inglaterra en ese momento, Mott the Hoople, quiere que les hagan de teloneros de sus espectáculos por el Reino Unido. La gira se realiza entre octubre y diciembre culminando en el Hammersmith Odeon londinense. Alcanzó el puesto n.º 83 en los Estados Unidos, siendo su álbum debut el primero en ingresar a ambas listas. Queen II Ronnie Fowler, director del departamento de promoción de EMI, invirtió 20.000 libras en costos para promover a Queen. Robin Nash, productor del programa musical Top of the Pops, le preguntó si conocía a algún grupo para que tocase en el show, Fowler le aconsejo llevar a Queen. Y así el 21 de febrero de 1974 Queen fue transmitido por primera vez en el Top of the Pops, además de aparecer por primera vez en televisión, tocando "Seven Seas of Rhye". Al otro día, Jack Nelson se apresuro en promover un sencillo a las radios. EMI apresurada y oportunamente editó el corte el 23 de febrero, siendo "Seven Seas of Rhye" con "See What A Fool I've Been". El lado B no fue incluido en el disco. El sencillo produce que el conjunto ingrese en las listas británicas, permaneciendo allí por diez semanas obteniendo el lugar más alto en el puesto n.º 10, siendo un considerable éxito. Cuando justo estaba todo preparado para emitir el disco, la banda descubrió un error de tipeo en la portada e insistió en que debía ser corregido. Pero además, Reino Unido había sido víctima de la crisis del petróleo, lo que significaba que existía una semana laboral de tres días, este hecho retraso el lanzamiento del álbum. El 8 de marzo de 1974, finalmente se publica Queen II. El álbum alcanzó el número n.º 5 en las listas británicas manteniéndose por treinta semanas.39 La segunda entrega del conjunto fue su primer disco de oro.41 En los Estados Unidos, Queen II escalo más posiciones que su antecesor, llegando al lugar n.º 49. Queen II al igual que otros álbumes fue editado con una cara de color negro y otra de color blanco. La foto de portada fue tomada por Mick Rock, sería la imagen icono del video clip de "Bohemian Rhapsody".42 El álbum es el primer presenta un sonido distintivo, con varias y cuenta con complejos pasajes instrumentales, letras de fantasía y temáticas, y virtuosismo musical. En 1974 se conformó el club de fans de Queen, reconocido por el Libro Guinness de los récords como uno de los centros de fans con más asociados en el mundo.18 En mayo, después de brindar seis funciones como banda soporte en el Gershwin Theatre de Nueva York, se le diagnostico a Brian May hepatitis. La canción "Funny How Love is" tiene una producción similar a la de Phil Spector.1 El álbum es su primera publicación pesada y oscura, presentando largos y complejos pasajes instrumentales, letras complejas y virtuosidad musical. Durante este período la banda salió de gira como teloneros de Mott the Hoople en Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos, y comenzaron a hacer noticia por sus energéticos y participativas presentaciones en el escenario. Sin embargo, las ventas del álbum en Estados Unidos fueron tan bajas como las de su predecesor. Sheer Heart Attack: De una transición a otra Salió a la luz el primer resultado el 11 de octubre de 1974 siendo la publicación del sencillo "Killer Queen"/"Flick of the Wrist", ambas canciones bajo la autoría de Mercury. El sencillo fue disco de plata, había alcanzado el puesto n.º 2 en las listas inglesas, manteniéndose allí por doce semanas.39 Fue el primer corte en entrar a las listas estadounidenses, alcanzando el puesto n.º 12. Casi tres semanas después, el 1 de noviembre, se lanza el álbum Sheer Heart Attack, segundo disco del año 1974 (publicado unos meses después de Queen II). Sheer Heart Attack llegó al puesto n.º 2 en las listas inglesas, quedándose allí por 42 semanas. Luego de la edición del disco salió al mercado el 17 de enero de 1975 el sencillo "Now I'm Here"/"Lily of the Valley", se mantuvo en las listas británicas durante siete semanas alcanzando el puesto n.º 11. La tercer entrega de Queen fue considerada mejor que sus antecesores. Fue su primer disco de oro en los Estados Unidos, siendo además el primer álbum exitoso en ambos lados del Atlántico. Emprendieron su primera gira como banda cabecera en los Estados Unidos en 1975, con el apoyo masivo de Elektra. La demanda de entradas era grande. La gira se complicó, a Mercury se le diagnosticó nódulos en la garganta, lo que motivó a la cancelación de algunos conciertos, para así disminuir la frecuencia de los mismos. Pero el cantante se recuperó, y Queen volvió rápidamente al tour. Luego de la acalorada gira estadounidense, los cuatro miembros se dirigieron a Hawái para vacacionar, antes de brindar en mayo su primera gira por Japón. Precisamente el 18 de abril Queen arribó al aeropuerto de Tokio, el cual se encontraba sitiado por fans. El cuarteto inglés recorrió todo el país. En cualquier ubicación en donde tocase, las entradas se agotaban. A Freddie Mercury le había agradado la cultura de aquel país, a tal punto de convertirse en un aficionado coleccionista de antigüedades y arte japonés. En el momento en que Queen retorna a casa, muchas encuestas por lectores de revistas musicales colocaban al grupo en la cima. Asimismo, Mercury ganó el Premio Ivor Novello por "Killer Queen". A Night At The Opera: Cada album que tocan, lo convierten en oro Se invirtió mucho tiempo para experimentar en el próximo álbum, probando las distintas sonoridades que se podían crear. En ese momento Freddie Mercury produjo, tocó el piano y cantó los coros para un sencillo de Eddie Howell, con un sonido similar a Queen. Hubo un punto de ruptura entre Trident y Queen, lo que provocó que cancelasen una gira por Estados Unidos que estaba prevista, para precisamente resolver los problemas. Queen firmó un acuerdo independiente, pero directamente con EMI y Elektra. El grupo se encontraba momentáneamente sin gerente. En la búsqueda, surgieron varios candidatos: Peter Grant de Led Zeppelin -la idea era que su discografía, Swan Song Records produjera al grupo-, Peter Rudge -con quien no pudieron contactar- y el mánager de Elton John, John Reid. En un principio, Reid no se encontraba seguro si de podía con otro artista musical más, pero cambió rápidamente de idea cuando se enteró de que se trataba de Queen. Reid puso cien mil libras para resolver el acuerdo, además de nombrar como abogado a Peter Beach para negociar el contrato existente con Trident,el acuerdo con aquella discográfica se disolvió en 1975. Queen realizó su primer video con "Bohemian Rhapsody", que costó 4.500 libras. Es considerado el primer corte con un verdadero video clip, siendo registrado por cinta de vídeo, en lugar de fílmico. thumb|right|300px|El video musical de Bohemian Rhapsody Recurrentemente es considerada como la mejor canción de la historia, su videoclip a su vez, es elegido también como el mejor. "Bohemian Rhapsody" se grabó en tres semanas, se usaron riffs de heavy metal como sobregrabaciones vocales. Puesto en sencillo en noviembre de 1975, fue su primer número uno en el Reino Unido, estuvo dieciocho meses en lista, rompiendo el récord de Paul Anka había mantenido desde 1957 con "Diana". Además, fue número nueve en los Estados Unidos, significando un importante avance. Otra vez, Queen reinaba en las encuestas musicales, otra vez Mercury ganó el Premio Ivor Novello, en esta ocasión fue por la canción "Bohemian Rhapsody", corte que iba vendiendo un millón de copias solo en el Reino Unido. Publicaron el 21 de noviembre de 1975 el álbum A Night at the Opera, siendo el álbum más costoso nunca antes producido. Al igual que su antecesor, el álbum experimenta con el sonido estereofónico. Se usaron múltiples capas de guitarra de su antecesor como base, el álbum experimenta con diversos géneros como el metal de "Death on Two Legs" y "Sweet Lady", el pop de "You're My Best Friend", también hay un espacio de música campestre en "Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon" y "Seaside Rendezvous", y rock progresivo en "'39" y "The Prophet's Song". Todos estos elementos se conjuntan para la pista pseudo ópera que se encuentra casi al final del álbum, "Bohemian Rhapsody". El álbum se considera similar a Led Zeppelin IV. El álbum es bastante experimental, con un ligero toque de humor. La primera canción del álbum, "Death On Two Legs (Dedicated To...)", fue compuesta por Freddie Mercury, está "dedicada" al ex mánager de la banda, Norman Sheffield, uno de los dueños de su anterior discográfica, Trident. La canción describe un duro retrato describiendo la animosidad de la banda con su antiguo representante. Pero en realidad la canción no da nombres, el título aparece "Dedicado a...". Solo se supo que estaba escrita sobre Sheffield cuando este presentó una demanda contra Queen. La misma no tuvo efecto, ya que la canción no es explicita. Se emitió el el 18 de mayo de 1976 el sencillo "You're My Best Friend", obra del bajista Deacon; es una canción pop, que fue n.º 7 y 16 en las listas inglesas y estadounidenses respectivamente, siendo el primero del bajista. En "The Prophet's Song", una canción de ocho minutos, la sección central es un canon, con frases simples en capas para crear un amplio espectro de coros. La "hermana gemela" de "A Night At The Opera": "A Day At The Races" El título A Day at the Races, editado en diciembre de 1976, era prácticamente en todos los sentidos una secuela de A Night at the Opera. El grupo resalta dicha característica en el nuevo álbum, ya que ambos álbumes cuentan con un arte de tapa y título similar. Este último factor, fue tomado de viejas películas de los hermanos Marx. Aunque ambos discos tienen casi el mismo aspecto, A Day at the Races era mucho más estrecho que su predecesor. Como adelanto, el 12 de noviembre de 1976 se editó el sencillo "Somebody to Love"/"White Man" que llegó al puesto n.º 2 de las listas inglesas, permaneciendo allí durante nueve semanas. Mientras el lado uno es un gospel compuesto por Mercury, el segundo es un hard rock de Brian May que relata la conquista del oeste estadounidense desde la visión de un aborigen. El nuevo álbum finalmente se lanzó el 10 de diciembre, permaneciendo veinticuatro semanas en las listas británicas, siendo la ubicación n.º 2 el mayor puesto. Alcanzó el puesto n.º 5 en los Estados Unidos, para que al poco tiempo de su emisión llegue al disco de oro en los Estados Unidos y en el país de origen del grupo. Luego de una introducción con guitarras sobregrabadas, el álbum se inicia con el hard rock "Tie Your Mother Down", escrito por May. "The Millionaire Waltz" obra de Mercury, incluye un solo de guitarra con fraseos de vals. El otro lado inicia con las dos canciones que precedieron al sencillo: "Somebody to Love" y "White Man". La última canción del disco es "Teo Torriatte (Let us Cling Together)". News Of The World, Jazz y Live Killers Tras dos meses de grabación, el 7 de octubre de 1977 aparece el primer resultado: el sencillo con doble lado A "We Will Rock You"/"We Are the Champions" (escritas por Brian May y Freddie Mercury respectivamente), que pasarían a convertirse en himnos utilizados en muchos acontecimientos deportivos, siendo consideradas pioneras en el Arena Rock o Stadium Rock. En el video clip aparece una multitud brindando los aplausos del tema, son miembros del club de fans de Queen. Así el 28 de octubre Queen puso a la venta el nuevo álbum de estudio News of the World, álbum que se pelea junto con The Game como el álbum de estudio más vendido de Queen en Estados Unidos, donde alcanzó cuatro veces platino. News of the World llegó al puesto cuatro en el Reino Unido, manteniéndose en las listas por veinte semanas y al n.º 3 en Estados Unidos. La diversidad de géneros en el nuevo trabajo discográfico contrasta con A Day at the Races. El álbum comienza con las dos canciones ya citadas, emitidas en sencillo. Se resaltan canciones como el excéntrico pop inglés "All Dead, All Dead" y "It's Late" ambas compuestas por Brian May. El título del LP se basa en un cómic de la década de 1930 y el diseño de tapa e interior fue encargado al dibujante Frank Kelly Freas. En febrero de 1978 se emitió otro sencillo de News of the World, "Spread Your Wings"/"Sheer Heart Attack", alcanzó un lejano puesto n.º 34, durando solo cuatro semanas. Cuando Queen se encontraba en el estudio grabando la canción "Sheer Heart Attack", Sex Pistols se encontraban grabando en un estudio adyacente. Mercury invito a Sid Vicious al estudio a escuchar una canción de Queen, e intento motivarlo para que él cantase una canción para el grupo punk rock y que Sid haga lo propio con una composición de Queen. Sin embargo, Mercury recibió una rotunda negativa por parte del líder punk. En 1978, Queen emprende una gira por los Estados Unidos y Canadá, a su vez pasó gran parte de 1979 de gira en Europa y Japón. Queen toco por tres noches en el Forest Nationale, a su máxima capacidad, hecho in-edito para cualquier otro grupo. Al final del espectáculo, Taylor, Deacon y May, volaron para dirigirse a Musicland Studio's, para arrancar con el siguiente álbum. Mercury se quedó en Inglaterra, en donde produjo junto a Roy Thomas Baker el álbum This Ones on me de Peter Strakers. En julio se reagruparon para registrar el álbum. Mientras tanto, un fuerte temporal azota a Montreux, Brian May sale y toma registro de la tormenta, que se puede escuchar al final de la canción "Dead on Time". Por razones desconocidas, volvieron a contar con la ayuda de Roy Thomas Baker. Se publicó en noviembre de 1978 el álbum Jazz. Al igual que el video de "Bicycle Race", el álbum volvió a la polémica, ya que incluía un póster con la foto de las cincuenta mujeres ciclistas desnudas. El regalo fue retirado del álbum, y fue reemplazado por un formulario de solicitud para reclamar el póster. Comercialmente fue inclusive mejor que su antecesor, ubicándose en el segundo puesto por veintisiete semanas,39 también tuvo repercusión en los Estados Unidos, llegó al n.º 6, también alcanzó el disco de oro tanto en el Reino Unido como en los Estados Unidos.48 Pero el nuevo álbum fue duramente criticado. La revista Rolling Stone lo etiqueto de "fascista", además de decir: "Queen no tiene creatividad para hacer jazz, Queen no tiene creatividad por esta razón para hacer rock and roll". Se destacan como sencillos de la nueva producción "Don't Stop Me Now" que fue n.º 9, permaneciendo en las listas por treinta y cinco semanas, y el doble lado A "Fat Bottomed Girls/Bicycle Race" que alcanzó un puesto n.º 11 y se encontró en las listas por doce semanas.39 Algunos fragmentos del video clip (de la segunda canción del doble A) muestra una carrera de mujeres desnudas en bicicleta, la ganadora apareció de espaldas en la portada del sencillo, desnuda y andando en la bicicleta. La portada tuvo que ser censurada, dibujandole (con el consentimiento de la banda) un bikini. NME imprimió una nota con una foto de Freddie Mercury con el título Fat Bottomed Queen. Durante el año registran el próximo álbum en los estudios Mountain en Montreux. La banda queda sorprendida con el estudio, a tal punto de comprarlo. Otros sencillos que tuvieron un menor éxito fueron "Jealousy" y "Mustapha". Sin embargo, Queen ya se encontraba en el apogeo de su popularidad. Sigue teniendo sonidos diversos, como su antecesor, debido en gran parte a que sus cuatro componentes van hacia lados diferentes. La potente guitarra de Brian May le da un aire más pesado, en comparación a News of the World. En posteriores entregas, May había sido más consentido, en cambio, en Jazz Freddie Mercury se desboco mucho más, cantando la apertura "Mustapha", "Fat Bottomed Girls" y "Bicycle Race". El baterista Roger Taylor compuso y interpreto una canción disco, de título "Fun It". En 1979 ponen a la venta su primer disco en vivo titulado Live Killers, que fue todo un éxito, realizado de las grabaciones de la manga europea del Jazz Tour. El disco consiguió llegar a disco de oro en el Reino Unido, alcanzando el puesto n.º 3 encontrándose en las listas por veintiocho semanas. A pesar de llegar al n.º 16, ganó el doble disco de platino en Estados Unidos. El hecho de pasar parte de la canción "Bohemian Rhapsody" -la sección operística- poniendo cintas pregrabadas, atrajo críticas por parte de la prensa. El álbum fue editado en los estudios de Musicland Studio en Múnich (Alemania). Fue ahí en donde Queen se encontró y entablo relaciones laborales con el con ingeniero Reinhart Mack (llamado simplemente Mack). Al conjunto le atrajo las ideas de Mack, a tal punto de tenerlo en los créditos del siguiente álbum. The Game: Un exito en los Estados Unidos A finales de 1979 lanzaron el primer sencillo del álbum The Game, "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" otro n.º 2 que permaneció en cartel por catorce semanas, fue el primer corte del álbum, tiene un estilo rockabilly como Elvis Presley. Fue todo un éxito, cosechando su tercer álbum número uno en el Reino Unido, además de ser su primer disco de oro estadounidense e ingresando por siete semanas en las listas ARIA de Australia. En diciembre de 1979 Queen tocó como banda de apertura en el Concerts for the People of Kampuchea en Londres, después de haber aceptado una solicitud por el organizador del evento, Paul McCartney. En ese evento asistieron grupos como The Clash, The Pretenders, The Who y Elvis Costello. Cuando "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" era interpretada en vivo, Freddie Mercury tocaba la guitarra rítmica, al igual que en la grabación de estudio. El lanzamiento de la canción fue acompañado por una pequeña gira por el Reino Unido e Irlanda bajo el nombre de Crazy Tour a finales de 1979, en el cual se vio una diferencia en la puesta en escena de la banda con respecto a las giras anteriores que se mantendría durante los tours siguientes. Tocaron en lugares como Tiffany's en Purley, The Lewisham Odeon, Alexandra Palace y The Hammersmith Odeon. Fue en el Crazy Tour cuando el mánager de gira, Gerry Stickells tuvo un colapso, fue llevado de urgencia a un hospital. La canción "Another One Bites the Dust", escrita por John Deacon, fue su primer n.º 1 en Estados Unidos. El sencillo era pasado en emisoras de radio de música negra, pensando que la canción había sido compuesta por un grupo de origen negro, algunas personas desconociendo al conjunto concurrieron a sus recitales, para su sorpresa, el grupo no estaba compuesto por gente negra. Éste hecho produjo que el conjunto gire radicalmente, de sus tendencias hard rock, glam rock, a tendencias más pop rock de los años 1980. Los otros sencillos destacados fueron "Save Me" y "Play the Game". En el video de esta última canción, aparece Freddie Mercury primera vez con su célebre bigote. The Game fue el primer álbum de Queen en usar sintetizadores, a pesar que anteriormente Mercury comentó que nunca los iba a usar, precisamente en "Play the Game" y "Another One Bites the Dust". El álbum fue un éxito a nivel mundial, llegando al n.º 1 en casi toda Europa, Estados Unidos, Canadá y Sudamérica. Este éxito los condujo a su primera gira sudamericana, que fue todo un éxito, presentándose ante 479 mil personas en Sudamérica, brindaron cinco recitales en Argentina, en uno de ellos llegaron a convocar 300.000, siendo una de las multitudes más grandes en conciertos argentinos. Atrajeron a 251.000 personas en el estadio de Morumbi de São Paulo. Luego del recital en Argentina, la venta de álbumes aumenta considerablemente en aquel país. El 9 de octubre de 1981, Queen tocó ante 150.000 personas en el Estadio Universitario, Monterrey. Cabe considerar que a partir de esta producción, comienzan a trabajar en la producción con Mack, que también trabajaba para Electric Light Orchestra. Sin embargo el grupo fue perdiendo algo de terreno, especialmente en los Estados Unidos, cuando emitieron la banda sonora Flash Gordon (de la película del mismo nombre), con un frío recibimiento y ventas regulares. Hot Space, The Works y el concierto del Live Aid de 1985 Roger Taylor fue el primer miembro de Queen en publicar su material de solista. Publicó su álbum en solitario llamado Fun in Space en 1981. Entre los meses de julio a septiembre de 1981, Queen se dirige a su estudio Mountain para grabar su siguiente álbum, Hot Space. Casualmente, David Bowie se encuentra en Suiza, y acepta la invitación del ingeniero David Richards para conocer a los miembros de Queen. Comienzan a improvisar cosas con Bowie, para después darle más forma a una posible canción, surgiendo al final "Under Pressure", canción que aparece tanto en Greatest Hits como en Hot Space, además de ser el primer corte número uno en el Reino Unido. Esta fue la primera vez que Queen grabó con un artista invitado. En 1982 aparece el álbum Hot Space, duramente criticado por acercarse demasiado a un sonido "disco", aunque resultó ser un álbum de buena calidad (demostrando la versatilidad del grupo), los fans se encontraron relativamente fríos, en consecuencia, el álbum no alcanzó el platino y significo el peor lanzamiento de Queen (en cuestiones comerciales), desde Queen II. Parecía que la guitarra de Brian May había sido reemplazada por sintetizadores en algunas canciones del álbum. Hecho que el mismo May afirmo en alguna entrevista, argumentando al igual que lo hizo NME en su momento, que Queen debía buscar diferentes caminos y sonidos. Pese a que la publicación decía que el álbum debía agradarle al público, lo cierto es que muchos DJ -en Estados Unidos- no les gustaban las canciones, por ello no las pasaban, por lo que muchas personas no llegaron a escuchar el disco. Del álbum se editaron tres sencillos en el Reino Unido (sin contar "Under Pressure"). Las canciones fueron "Body Language", "Las Palabras de Amor" y "Back Chat". A finales de 1983 existían conflictos entre Elektra y Queen: Mercury no quería grabar más discos para el sello. Se encontraba molesto por la forma en que la casa discográfica estaba representando a Queen en Estados Unidos. Capitol Records se encontraba muy interesada en Queen, cosa que consiguió, cuando el grupo abandono Elektra por Capitol. Jim Beach y Gerry Stickells intentaron en primavera organizar un nuevo tour por Sudamérica. Pero por problemas de equipos y promotores decidieron dar marcha atrás. Después de trabajar de manera constante durante más de diez años, Queen decidió no realizar shows en vivo en 1983. A principios de 1984, Freddie Mercury se encontraba realizando su álbum solista, en el cual expresaba cosas que no podía en el contexto de Queen, situaciones más personales. El nuevo trabajo discográfico apareció en 1984, llamado The Works, con el cual marcaron una vuelta al hard rock. Llegó al segundo puesto con una permanencia de noventa y tres semanas, al poco tiempo alcanzó el disco de platino. Pero en cambio, en los Estados Unidos solo fue n.º 23 en ventas, siendo un éxito menor, se presume que fue por el cambio de discográfica. Los cortes "Radio Ga Ga" y "I Want to Break Free" fueron muy exitosos, se había usado material de la película Metrópolis, de Fritz Lang para hacer el video clip del primero. En el video de "I Want to Break Free" aparecen los miembros de Queen disfrazados de mujer queriendo ridiculizar la serie de la televisión británica Coronation Street. Mercury recrea partes del ballet "Debussy L'Apres-midi d'un faune". La MTV de los Estados Unidos rehusó pasar el video clip. También destaca "Hammer to Fall", canción "obligatoria" en los shows en directo, que trata acerca de la guerra fría, y la balada "It's a Hard Life". El álbum fue bien recibido por la crítica y tuvo buenas ventas a nivel mundial, aunque tuvo los clásicos detractores de los años 1980 que reclamaban una vuelta al sonido de la década anterior. El disco llegó al n.º 2 en Reino Unido y se mantuvo en las listas durante 94 semanas. Con la disminución de popularidad en los Estados Unidos y la menguante popularidad en el Reino Unido, Queen decidió explorar nuevos horizontes, para conseguir fans realizaron giras por países del extranjero como también por Sudamérica, Asia y África, continentes ignorados por los grupos de rock, hasta aquel momento. En 1983 se tomaron el año sabático. Queen fue presentado por los cómicos Mel Smith y Griff Rhys Jones, en el estadio de Wembley, donde brindaron una de sus mejores actuaciones, siendo votada varias veces como la mejor presentación en vivo de la historia. Mercury tenía una infección en la garganta, su médico le había recomendado no realizar el show. Tensiones existentes dentro del grupo como también posibles rumores de separación del cuarteto, se propagaron mediante los periódicos musicales y columnas de chismes. Pero con la experiencia de haber atraído a una masiva audiencia de gente diferente (de los cuales no todos eran seguidores de Queen), el grupo se motivo para realizar otro trabajo en estudio. Freddie Mercury lanzó su primer disco de estudio, titulado Mr. Bad Guy en 1985. Aunque el mismo no tuvo masivas ventas, es un álbum muy buscado y apreciado por los seguidores del conjunto británico. En diciembre se había publicado The Complete Works, box set con todos los discos de Queen hasta el momento. A Kind Of Magic A principios de 1986 sacan a la venta su disco A Kind of Magic que alcanzó el n.º 1 manteniéndose en las listas durante 63 semanas. Fue muy distinta la recepción en los Estados Unidos, llegando solo al puesto n.º 4638 y llegando al disco de oro recién en 2002. Mientras el cuarteto británico iba perdiendo al atención del público estadounidense, en todo el resto del mundo (especialmente en Europa), el conjunto se seguía manteniendo como una banda superestrella. El álbum se encontraba constituido con canciones que fueron escritas para la película Highlander (Los Inmortales), interpretada por Christopher Lambert y Sean Connery. Canciones del álbum se usaron para la película. Queen grabó e incluyó en el álbum otras canciones que no aparecerían en esa película, haciendo de este álbum una publicación "propia", y no una banda sonora. Ese disco fue un gran éxito, gracias a la canción también titulada "A Kind of Magic", la balada "Who Wants to Live Forever", el tema principal de la película Highlander. Cuando Queen finalizo su disco, los diferentes sellos deciden ponerse de acuerdo para editar distintos sencillos. Y así, EMI decide lanzarse por "A Kind of Magic" y Capitol "Princes of the Universe". Ambos videos fueron dirigidos por Russell Mulchay. Mientras que "A Kind of Magic" llegaba al puesto n.º 3 en el Reino Unido y alcanzaba la cima de treinta y cinco listas internacionales, el corte "Princes Of The Universe" pasaba desapercibido por los Estados Unidos. Magic Tour En este contexto, Queen se embarcó en el Magic Tour con entradas agotadas, para tocar en los estadios al aire libre de Europa. El grupo ensayó más de lo normal para este tour.104 Esta sería la última gira de Queen con Freddie Mercury. Una de las actuaciones más recordadas del Tour fueron las dos fechas que realizaron en el estadio de Wembley (Reino Unido) ante unas 72.000 personas cada noche, vendiéndose las entradas en solo seis horas. Wembley es además el recital más recordado de Queen, se había utilizado el escenario más producido y grande, la plataforma de luces más grande, la pantalla más gigante, cosas que hasta el momento el estadio nunca había presenciado. El rodaje de los conciertos se realizó con quince cámaras, más un helicóptero, para capturar tomas aéreas. El concierto fue grabado y en diciembre del mismo año publicaron Live Magic, su segundo disco en vivo, en el que compilan las mejores versiones extraídas de los conciertos de Wembley, Budapest y Knebworth Park celebrados también en el citado año. El concierto de Budapest fue publicado el 16 de febrero. Fue filmado por Mafilm, empresa que realiza filmaciones del gobierno, usaron todas las cámaras de 35 mm que había disponibles en el país para registrar el recital. El recital de Wembley comenzó con un estilo heavy metal con "One Vision", luego siguió con la animada y dinámica "Tie Your Mother Down", además de incluir el primer éxito del grupo "Seven Seas of Rhye". También tocaron los clásicos "You're so Square (Baby I Don't Care)" y "Tutti Frutti" en donde Queen expuso sus raíces, luego interpretaron su "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" que de alguna manera encaja con la música de la década de los 1950. Su último concierto fue el 9 de agosto de 1986 en "Knebworth Park" ante 120.000 personas. Las entradas se vendieron en dos horas. El Magic Tour fue visto por más de 1 millón de personas alrededor del mundo, siendo 400 mil en el Reino Unido, todo un récord. Fueron también las últimas presentaciones en vivo con Freddie Mercury. Los años siguientes anunciaron que no daban conciertos porque querían un tiempo de relajación. Después de haber realizado la mega-gira, los miembros de la banda deciden tomarse un tiempo de descanso y cada uno emprende proyectos en solitario. Después de la serie de conciertos, a comienzos del 1987, Taylor y Deacon se fueron de vacaciones a Los Ángeles, y May trató de reordenar su vida personal. Freddie Mercury aprovechó el momento para trabajar en algún próximo material solista. Cosecha sus frutos cuando publica el sencillo "The Great Pretender" el 23 de febrero, dirigido por David Mallet. En el video del nuevo corte, Mercury usó todos los disfraces que utilizó en los recitales o videos clips con Queen. El sencillo se convierte en el más famoso del artista, llegando al puesto n.º 4. Queen volvió a ganar el Premio Ivor Novello el 15 de abril de 1987. En los posteriores álbumes, Queen dejó de ser una importante fuerza comercial en los Estados Unidos, los siguientes discos no llegaron a alcanzar siquiera el oro, o no tuvieron la repercusión que los antecesores. No obstante, las actuaciones del grupo y su popularidad se mantenían en un estado normal. The Miracle e Innuendo Después de su gran gira por los estadios europeos en 1986 para la promoción de A Kind of Magic, Queen tomó un largo descanso. Por ese receso, corrieron rumores de una posible disolución del cuarteto. Pero resultó que la pausa era producto de un divorcio en uno de sus miembros, el guitarrista Brian May (posteriormente luchó contra la depresión y el suicidio), y Freddie Mercury a quien se le fue diagnosticado Sida. Ellos decidieron reagruparse y seguir trabajando, en efecto, emitieron uno de sus álbumes más inspirados, The Miracle el 22 de mayo de 1989. El disco llegó al n.º 1 manteniéndose por 32 semanas en lista,39 para al poco tiempo alcanzar el disco platino en el Reino Unido. Alcanzó el puesto n.º 24 en los Estados Unidos. El sencillo que recogió mayor éxito fue "I Want It All", que llegó al número uno en varios países, y al n.º 3 en el Reino Unido manteniéndose por siete semanas en listas. "Breakthru", "The Miracle", "The Invisible Man", y en menor medida "Scandal", también logran posicionarse en los primeros lugares, reforzados por videoclips de gran calidad que apoyaron su difusión. Las letras de los temas tienden a reflexionar sobre los logros pasados del grupo ("Khashoggi's Ship" y "Was It All Worth It"), así como también, piensan en el estado del mundo en los años 1980 (la canción principal "I Want It All"). Las canciones se encontraban acreditadas a 'Queen' y no a miembros de la banda, la portada consiste en la unión de las caras de los cuatro integrantes, usando un Quantel Paintbox, para dar ese raro efecto. Queen no brindaba entrevista como grupo conjunto hace un largo periodo de tiempo, fueron llamados para dar una entrevista con Mike Reid, y finalmente el 29 de mayo de 1989 fueron entrevistados. Durante la entrevista Freddie describe el porque de su renuencia a salir de gira, que él quería cambiar el ciclo de disco-gira. Se tenía en mente editar un Greatest Hits II. Pero debido a las buenas ventas de The Miracle, se abortó esta decisión. Se pensó que si publicarían un disco compilatorio, perjudicaría las ventas del nuevo álbum de estudio. El año 1989 finalizó con la emisión de The Miracle Video EP, oportunamente para Navidad. En la cinta de vídeo aparecen todos los videos del álbum. Queen obtuvo el galardón de la BPI por su destacada contribución a la música británica, realizaron una fiesta en conmemoración de los 20 años del grupo. La fiesta se realizó en un club Soho llamado Groucho's. Todas aquellas personas que habían trabajado alguna vez con Queen fueron citadas para la celebración. El grupo decide rescindir su contrato con Capitol en los Estados Unidos, firmando un nuevo acuerdo con Hollywood Records, por una suma superior a los 10 millones de dólares. Renunciaron a EMI para la distribución mundial. Volvieron al oro con Innuendo de principios de 1991, mientras solo era n.º 30 en los Estados Unidos,en el Reino Unido se fue al número uno, encontrándose en las listas por treinta y siete semanas y ganado el disco de platino. A pesar del debilitado estado de Mercury, él insistió en hacer un nuevo trabajo, su último álbum resultó ser Innuendo. Aunque no recibieron los mismos elogios como su predecesor, The Miracle de 1989, fue otro álbum de gran éxito mundial. Las letras son evidentemente autobiográficas del punto de vista de Mercury, como "These Are the Days of Our Lives" y "The Show Must Go On". Se incluye una composición que habla de la imposibilidad que tiene la humanidad de vivir en armonía, "All God's People". También hay un tributo humorístico a los gatos, el animal favorito de Mercury, "Delilah". El disco de Freddie Mercury con Montserrat Caballe En marzo de 1987 Freddie Mercury se reúne con la cantante de ópera Montserrat Caballé en el Ritz de Barcelona. En su primera reunión se pusieron de acuerdo para grabar un disco juntos. Al domingo siguiente, Caballé incluyó el tema "Exercises in Free Love" en el bis de su recital en el Covent Garden de Londres. En la audiencia se encontraba Freddie Mercury. Cantó "Exercises In Free Love", una de las canciones que Freddie había cantando junto a ella en su primer encuentro. El trabajo entre Mercury y Montserrat comenzó. La experiencia del dúo fue rara para ambas apartes. El álbum tardo nueve meses en grabarse. La canción "Barcelona" es el primer registro emitido del dúo Mercury-Caballé. En España, el corte vendió 10 mil copias en tres horas. La canción fue usada por el Comité Olímpico Español como el tema principal de los Juegos Olímpicos de Barcelona 1992. El sencillo alcanzó el puesto n.º 8 en el Reino Unido. La muerte de Freddie Mercury: Muere la persona, nace la Leyenda Según declaraciones brindadas por su pareja, Jim Hutton, a Mercury se le diagnosticó SIDA después de la Pascua de 1987. Por aquella época, Mercury dijo en una entrevista no padecer esta enfermedad, tanto él como el resto del grupo mantuvieron este hecho en el absoluto silencio. Pero pese a las negaciones, la prensa británica alimentó rumores sobre esta posible enfermedad debido a la apariencia demacrada de Mercury y a que Queen no realizaba giras ni conciertos desde varios años. Hacia el final de su vida, muchos periodistas le tomaron fotografías, mientras que The Sun sugería que estaba realmente muy enfermo. En ese momento salían al mercado cortes en solista del artista como "The Great Pretender" y "Time", además del disco grabado con la cantante de opera Montserrat Caballé titulado Barcelona. Todo esto sucedía en la época de la publicación de Innuendo. El 22 de noviembre de 1991, Mercury llamó al mánager de Queen, Jim Beach, para discutir un asunto público. Al día siguiente, se realizó el siguiente anuncio en nombre del cantante: "Siguiendo la enorme conjetura de la prensa de las últimas dos semanas, es mi deseo confirmar que padezco sida. Sentí que era correcto mantener esta información en privado hasta el día de la fecha para proteger la privacidad de los que me rodean. Sin embargo, ha llegado la hora de que mis amigos y seguidores conozcan la verdad y espero que todos se unan a mí y a mis médicos para combatir esta terrible enfermedad. Mi privacidad ha sido siempre muy importante para mí y soy famoso por prácticamente no dar entrevistas. Esta política continuará." Apenas dos días después de aquel comunicado, Mercury perdió su batalla contra aquella enfermedad, falleciendo a las 7 PM en su mansión de Londres, tenía 45 años. thumb|left|284px|La estatua de Freddie Mercury en Montreux, Suiza. La última aparición pública del cuarteto fue en la entrega de los premios Brit Awards de 1990, por la contribución que tuvo Queen en la música británica. Las oficinas de Queen quedaron inundadas por flores en conmemoración del artista. El día 27 de noviembre Mercury fue cremado en el West London Crematorium. La canción "Bohemian Rhapsody" fue re-editada como sencillo poco después del deceso de Mercury 1991, con "These Are the Days of Our Lives" como doble lado A (del álbum Innuendo). El sencillo llegó al número uno, puesto en el que se mantuvo cinco semanas y permaneció dieciséis en las listas de venta. El éxito de la re-edición se produjo -en parte- gracias a la célebre escena de la película Wayne's World, en donde los personajes Wayne (Mike Myers) y Garth (Dana Carvey) junto a unos compañeros cantan "Bohemian Rhapsody", la cual suena en la radio del coche. Greatest Hits II Un mes antes de la muerte de Freddie, el 28 de octubre de 1991, EMI había publicado el segundo recopilatorio de grande éxitos, Greatest Hits II, que incluía 17 de los mayores hits del grupo entre 1981 y 1991. Este álbum debutó en el número uno de las listas de venta de Reino Unido. Curiosamente comenzó a bajar posiciones: en la segunda semana bajó al n.º 2 (en lo más alto estaba Enya), en la siguiente al n.º 3 (en esa semana We Can't Dance de Genesis ocupaba el primer puesto), pero lo más curioso, en la cuarta semana el disco descendió al sexto lugar (en esa semana Dangerous de Michael Jackson hizo un ingreso triunfal al número uno). Obviamente, ya en su quinta semana, el álbum regresó a lo más alto (esta vez con ventas más elevadas) y se mantuvo en esa posición durante otras cuatro semanas. En total, el álbum estuvo cinco semanas en lo más alto, y con sólo ocho semanas en las listas, fue el tercer disco más vendido de 1991, luego de recibir el cuádruple platino por 1.200.000. Sin embargo el éxito del Greatest Hits II fue incluso mayor en otros países de Europa. En Holanda, el álbum llegó al número uno en las dos últimas semanas de 1991, y se mantuvo en esa posición hasta comienzos de marzo de 1992 (un total de 11 semanas consecutivas). En mayo de ese año, el disco volvió a lo más alto, esta vez dos semanas, para completar el período de 13 en lo más alto. El álbum obtuvo la certificación de 5 discos de platino en 1997 (por 500.000 copias). En este país, tanto The Miracle como Innuendo habían llegado al número uno, permaneciendo 3 y 4 semanas en esa posición respectivamente. Concierto Tributo a Freddie Mercury Se realizó el tributo a Mercury el 20 de abril de 1992, en el estadio de Wembley, Londres. Entre los artistas invitados estuvieron Annie Lennox, David Bowie, Def Leppard, Elizabeth Taylor, Elton John, Extreme, George Michael, Guns N' Roses, Ian Hunter, Lisa Stansfield, Liza Minnelli, Metallica, Mick Ronson, Robert Plant, Roger Daltrey, Spinal Tap, Tony Iommi y Zucchero, junto a los tres miembros restantes de Queen, interpretando varios de los éxitos más grandes de la banda. El concierto está registrado en el Libro Guinness de Récords como "El concierto benéfico con más estrellas de rock". Se recaudaron más de £20.000.000 destinados a obras caritativas para el Mercury Phoenix Trust, una conciencia sobre el SIDA y el fondo de educación establecido por los miembros del grupo y su mánager, Jim Beach. Al concierto concurrieron 72.000 personas y fue visto en televisión por mil millones de espectadores de todo el mundo. Made In Heaven y "No One But You" En 1995, Queen logró completar el álbum Made in Heaven, con grandes ventas, llegó al n.º 58. Cuenta con las voces grabadas por Mercury en el último año de su vida, además de sacar el último material que grabó con el grupo. En 1996, una estatua del artista se presentó en Montreux, Suiza. Dos años más tarde, en 1997, Brian May, Roger Taylor y John Deacon se reúnen nuevamente en un estudio para grabar el que hasta el día de hoy es el tema final de Queen, titulado "No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)", que fue publicado como single y dentro del recopilatorio Queen Rocks, una colección de cortes rockeros que recorren toda su carrera desde Queen hasta Innuendo, omitiendo solo los álbumes The Game y Made In Heaven. En ese mismo año, 1997, John Deacon se retiró definitivamente de la música, considerando que Queen había terminado y que fuera del grupo no tenía ningún proyecto musical más en el que le apeteciera participar. Queen en el nuevo milenio En marzo de 2001 Queen ingresa al Rock and Roll Hall Of Fame en Cleveland Ohio en su segundo año de elección. Junto a Robbie Williams, Brian y Roger participan en la grabación del clásico del disco "News Of The World", "We Are the Champions", como parte de la banda sonora de "A Knight's Tale". Después de hordas de cartas que fans de Queen enviaron a la Cámara de Comercio de Hollywood (se estipula 300 por año), finalmente el grupo obtuvo el galardón a fines del año 2002. Brian May y Roger Taylor se encontraban en el día que se descubrió la estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood con el alcalde de la ciudad, Johnny Grant. thumb|La estrella de la banda en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood. Los álbumes de Queen se han mantenido en cartelera por muchos años, muchos se encuentran en venta hace ya 25 años. Este hecho es afirmado por el Libro Guinness de los récords. Queen + Paul Rodgers A finales de 2004, el guitarrista Brian May y el baterista Roger Taylor anunciaron que ambos se reunirían y volverían a salir de gira en 2005 junto a Paul Rodgers (cantante fundador de las bandas Free y Bad Company). El sitio web de Brian May también estableció que Rodgers estaría 'presentándose con' Queen como Queen + Paul Rodgers, sin reemplazar al desaparecido cantante Freddie Mercury. El bajista John Deacon (retirado de la banda), declinó en participar, siendo reemplazado por el bajista Danny Miranda (miembro de Blue Öyster Cult). Otros miembros de la gira fueron el tecladista Spike Edney, quien tocó teclados y ocasionalmente guitarra en los conciertos en vivo de Queen desde 1984, y el guitarrista adicional Jamie Moses, quien comenzó a trabajar con Brian May en sus proyectos solistas a principios de los '90. La colaboracion "Queen + Paul Rodgers" finalizo amistosamente en el 2009. Clausura de los Juegos Olimpicos 2012 Durante la ceremonia de clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012, a través de varias pantallas se pudo ver a Freddie Mercury en un fragmento del concierto de Wembley en 1986 donde instaba al público a que repitiera las notas que él cantaba. A continuación, una parte de "Brighton Rock" fue interpretada en el escenario por Brian May en su guitarra, al que se unió posteriormente Roger Taylor para tocar "We Will Rock You" junto a la cantante Jessie J. Formación histórica *Freddie Mercury: voz, piano, guitarra (1970-1991) *Brian May: Guitarra, teclista y voz: (1970-1997) *John Deacon: Bajo, guitarra y piano (1971-1997) *Roger Taylor: Bateria, percusión y voz: (1970-1997) Formación Queen + Paul Rodgers *Brian May: Guitarra, teclista y voz (2004-2009) *Roger Taylor: Bateria, percusion y voz: (2004-2009) *Paul Rodgers: Voz (2004-2009) Formación Queen + Adam Lambert * Brian May : (2011 - Presente) * Roger Taylor : (2011 - Presente) * Adam Lambert: (2011 - Presente) Discografia de Queen Anexo: Discografia de Queen y Anexo: Canciones de Queen *1973: Queen (Album) *1974: Queen II *1974: Sheer Heart Attack *1975: A Night At The Opera *1976: A Day At The Races *1977: News Of The World *1978: Jazz *1980: The Game *1982: Flash Gordon (Soundtrack) *1982: Hot Space *1984: The Works *1986: A Kind Of Magic *1989: The Miracle *1991: Innuendo *1995: Made In Heaven Compilaciones *1981: Greatest Hits *1991: Greatest Hits II *1992: Classic Queen *1997: Queen Rocks *1999: Greatest Hits III *2009: Absolute Greatest *2014: Forever Albumes en vivo *1979: Live Killers *1986: Live Magic *1992: Live At Wembley '86 *2004: Queen On Fire - Live At The Bowl *2007: Queen Rock Montreal Categoría:Queen Freddie Mercury Brian May Roger Taylor John Deacon